User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. ---- Think about it So, I designed a new logo, and a few people say it's sick. Might have been bored looking at the old, lifeless (but cool) logo. What if we spice it up? Waiting for your opinion! RuckusQuantum 19:58, May 9, 2015 (UTC) sigh BlueBurry (talk) 21:45, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry about my unfinished page being contributed, I had a name in mind for it that I didn't get to before I hit create, so I had to save and exit, where before I could delete it, you did. Thank you, and I apologize. Clandestine Arcanum (talk) 00:08, May 10, 2015 (UTC)ClandyArc Oh, nosir, I've been writing for most of my life, just feel like putting some of my darker side on here... >:3Clandestine Arcanum (talk) 00:19, May 10, 2015 (UTC)ClannyArc Is It Better Now? Hey, is my story, You Were Paranoid better now? Thanks! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 01:53, May 10, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords please take this off I gave the wrong name to a signature page, I re-named it correctly. I would really prefer it not to be deleted. Could you remove the deletenow tag? Its here, User:SoPretentious/Signature. Profile Message 06:14, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I want my story to be removed from marked for review. Can someone go over it and fix any minor grammar mistakes? I vastly improved on the story Mr.MellowDramatic (talk) 14:38, May 10, 2015 (UTC)Mr.MellowDramatic WW story Remember the "Unlocked Doors" story? (If you don't, whatever.) I made some edits to it with the same concept, and I hope you'll take a look at the thread and see if it meets up to QS. If it doesn't, please point out mistakes and how to fix them. R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 23:05, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Blog Thanks for deleting my blog (not really but whatever). :\ R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 23:14, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE My bad sir, but thanks. R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 23:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: The Green Man I took some inspiration from several sources and made a somewhat heavy revision of The Green Man. https://www.scribd.com/doc/264876678/The-Green-Man Some things I was initially trying to convey didn't come out as well as I had hoped in the original story. And among them was that "The Doctor" and "Nathan" were two different characters with the same body. "The Doctor" was essentially everything Nathan wanted to be. So any time the story is talking about his dreams, or his officialities, it would be set as "The Doctor" But Nathan's most human moments were the ones were "The Doctor" is more of a mask. I added a bit more of this in the second draft, (Seen in that link up there,) but I'm not really sure if it comes through. It also was supposed to have at least a subtle red herring for a watchful eye. With the description being the friend dying, the mention of his friend being forgotten, and this whole thing being set next to a graveyard. I kinda hoped that at least one person would assume that his friends would be the threat of the plot, and that the Green Man in question would be a surprise. I realized after posting the link that I still hadn't completely fixed the capitalization issue for "The Doctor" "The doctor" and "the Doctor," but at the very least, it's supposed to be "The Doctor" from start to finish. Tell me what you think of draft 2. EtherBot (talk) 01:22, May 11, 2015 (UTC) How to get a creepypasta recognized for pasta of the month Long time no see! Anyways, I was wondering, in sense I've been thinking of ideas for new creepypastas, I was wondering how your supposed to get one of your own creepypastas recognised for a chance at "pasta of the month". Thank you Sacrid7174 (talk) 01:51, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Doh! That figures. Yours is much more in-depth, so if you think having two responses is too much, feel free to remove mine. I ninja you and still get showed up; it hurts so bad! 1.5 - 105 Jay Ten (talk) 17:51, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Another story deleted? What I do this time to get "It Shall Be Sweet" deleted? Supersatan25 (talk) 23:58, May 11, 2015 (UTC) You are a REALLY GOOD WRITER. I just felt like I needed to tell you that. Continue to write, and never stop! Have you ever considered publishing any of your novellas? They are really good and I'd consider buying them. Tin77 (talk) 00:00, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: story Ok, well first of all I do have a way with writing my poetry that it changes meter at parts but it's just how I write. I guess I could always post it somewhere else. Anyway I also wanted to point out the fact that the words you pointed out that didn't rhyme, were slant rhymes. If you don't know what that is, (I'm not sure if you do or not), it's when words don't directly rhyme like car/bar/far etc., but sound like they should rhyme like the ones you pointed out. Re: Thanks I personally think you should go for "We are Legion" as that is probably my favorite story by you. Tin77 (talk) 00:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello, and thank you for replying to my message on the collab project. I just have a question: how do I sumbit my contribution? HardyGal (talk) 08:15, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :Ninja'd! | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:38, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Review Request On Sequel Chapter to The Last Day of October I really would like very much a review on this story since I'm hoping to get it on the main wiki so I can start on the next chapter > The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:48, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much for all your help! I tried to take your critique to heart and have put my paper in the workshop! Thankyou for letting me try again, I will attempt a repeal once my story gets feedback! Maximinus585 (talk) 03:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC)Maximinus585 Duplicate Article I accidentally created a duplicate article: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Wheels_On_The_Bus_Kid I was editing it and after I hit submit it said that I created the page. I think it got moved because of the title being improper. I was hoping that you would delete it for me. Sorry for the mess up. Doom Vroom (talk) 07:07, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Please disregard. Underscorre took care of it. Doom Vroom (talk) 08:02, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Contest Request I noticed that you deleted my contest in the blogs. I understand why you did it as I read your message you sent me. It said that you need permission. So can I have permission to make a conest? You can read about my contest here. http://pastebin.com/QRBz8qM0 If you don't like it then that's okay. I'm fine with that. BrianBerta (talk) 21:10, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Ok I'm really mad I keep writing story's and they get deleted for no apparent reason, for instance my newest one got deleted from this sentence I was a very happy kid, I loved school, had lots of friends, and I did not do any wrong ok what the hell is wrong with that. My god AnonymousMurderUnknown (talk) 22:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC)Orange I read through your reasons why you delete stories, but I'm not that bright and my questions were not answered. If you could please get back to me I would love it, Thanks. My story was: The Murderer in the Mist Kianna320 (talk) 22:43, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help. I'll try and make my story better. Kianna320 (talk) 22:58, May 15, 2015 (UTC) --hat in hand, staring sheepishly down at shoes-- Hello, sir--very understated and humble--would you please read my story Nightingale and tell me what you think. I worked oh--so--hard on it and my mom says it's real good. I don't have an army of fan girls yet, like you, so I need help. Thank you so much, your holiness, it means a lot to me. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:55, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi Empyreallinective it's TheDarkOne2.0 I attempted to start writing a creepy pasta but couldn't find a way to save it so I could finish it later. Does that mean I have to publish what I have so far then go back to edit it? In case you didn't notice I proofread religiously and it was SoPretentious who put those quotes together. I know I don't need to tell you how I feel about people editing my work. The last time I let someone edit my work was a catastrophe. I'm glad you pointed it out to me before it was judged, though your comment still makes me look a bit foolish. Do you think you could remove it? I know it's a silly, nothing thing; it's just that I put a lot of time into that story. Probably too much time. I even joined the Humboldt Historical Society, which cost me thirty five bucks. Thanks, man. And thanks for reading my story! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:40, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Holy shit are you fast. Careful, buddy, speed kills, you know. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:43, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Dear EmptyrealInvective, I am very sad you deleted my story. I am suffering already, and I am out of ideas to keep myself from being brought down again. http://i.imgur.com/3hbJDZZ.jpg http://imgur.com/LRRCLcJ http://imgur.com/SequefP Sincerely, Megan DeWolfe (talk) 23:41, May 16, 2015 (UTC)Megan DeWolfe Thanks for the advice bro. I'll try to fix it and then repost it. Cya CoolFTW (talk) 00:47, May 17, 2015 (UTC) PS. Plz don't ban me for reposting a new version of it... Help Hey I was wondering if you would help me with how to post a story on here. I am new here so I don't know what to do. Earlier I tried to upload a story but was deleted shortly after, twice, and it said not to post a duplicate or I'll be blocked. I was wondering if there's still a way to post it at some point and maybe tell me how to correctly post a page so I can avoid something like this. Any tips are greatly appreciated. --Abyss Infinity (talk) 01:02, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering about my story and whether you thought it was good enough to be on the wiki, as it has still been marked for review. GrantGrantdomo (talk) 21:06, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know, I will fix the problems in the story. GrantGrantdomo (talk) 22:39, May 17, 2015 (UTC) hi13:29, May 18, 2015 (UTC)13:29, May 18, 2015 (UTC)13:29, May 18, 2015 (UTC)~ Re: note on videos Alright, got it. SoPretentiousTalk· 16:59, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Writer's Lounge Question Hi Empyre, I wanted to ask you something about the interview, if you have time. I have written down about 10 questions (stealing shamelessly from previous interviews) but I would like your opinion on something. I couldn't come up with that many questions about WriterJosh's stories (only 2-3). I will mainly ask about general stuff. Is that a problem? By the way, the interview will take place this weekend (by email). If Josh replies within the next week, I will have finished the interview by the 3-5th of June. Is that OK or should I speed things up? MrDupin (talk) 17:57, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, this cleared things up. I don't think though that sending you the questions would be necessary, mostly I rehashed questions from previous interviews + added some story-specific questions. MrDupin (talk) 21:16, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Can I have my "The Real Game" story back? Could you send the story privately to me please? If it can't be on the wiki, can't I at least have my story in "My Documents" ? What... happened to... page...? I see... some mlp around the page as well... but... well... nevermind... Could you at least give me what I typed...? Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 03:11, May 20, 2015 (UTC)Hello Mr.Editor. Although you have deleted my past stories, I am happy to be here. Your feedback lets me learn, and someday i will write a story, and you pass it. Thank you for everything, I will be badk tommorrow or the day after to try again. Dear Enpyreallinvective, I realized why my story was deleted, I used Microsoft Word 2013 to make the story, I was just asking what is the best Microsoft Word? and do you think my story had a good plot? Hi, before i posted any stories i wanted to clarify something. Rule 2 of the User Conduct says to not post anything that contains homophobia, religious intolerance, etc. Does this include things of that nature in stories if they are PURELY for character development? Thank you for any responce.Redamnation (talk) 20:50, May 20, 2015 (UTC) There's a Protected Pasta That Needs Editing Would you unlock this pasta? Love. It needs spacing changes and at least one word, "embarrassed" is spelled wrong. If you'd rather make the changes, then embarrassed is in the paragraph that starts with, "I broke the rules many times..." and it's in the last sentence in that paragraph. :On that note, "embarrassed" is spelled wrong in this pasta, which is also locked, Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story. It is located on the paragraph that starts with a quote, "Almost" said Bishop... :Also, Dark Woods: The Elmridge Grasp is locked, and has "desperately" and "emanated" both spelled wrong, they are in the paragraph that starts with, "Believe it or not, about two hours later..." I just glanced at that one, though, I bet it has more errors. SoPretentiousTalk· 23:38, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to say hi, and keep up the good work! Your doing Great! Heatrist (talk) 04:25, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Occurring I noticed "occurring" is spelled wrong on the Halloween category page. Would you change it? SoPretentiousTalk· 09:54, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:59, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Contest Idea...Oh God, not another one! Hey Trav, I realize that as of late we have been flooded with different writing contests, which to me is a good thing, since it is bringing in new stories and getting everyone to step up their game. I even did one for Crazywords, Of Beauties and Beasts, just in case you want to read it. So, in light of all of this, I got the idea in my head that I want to do one too. Now, I realize that we are a little contest heavy right now, so I was thinking of proposing the idea to you and the other admins (who I'll be sending this message to as well, just to crowd source the idea) now, and launch the contest itself at the start of June. The idea that I have is a demon/devil themed contest. I would keep it pretty open ended, not assigning anyone specific goals or terms to write within. The only rule would be that the theme of the story would have to be demon centric, the plot and the rest is up to the writer. Other rules, like length of story and such will be added in pending approval. Basically I would open up the first 20 days of June for submissions, and I will read and grade as they come in. The 20th-25th would be the judging, with the winner being announced at the end of June. Now, here is where I would need admin support, beyond just approving the contest. I want to offer prizes, but I don't have a bunch of game codes to give out like Guy did in his contest last year. Basically, the prize ideas I came up with look like this, The winning author gets a choice of either being the automatic spotlighted pasta for the month of July, or an automatic nomination for Pasta of the Month. It would be their choice as to which prize to accept. The contest would be essentially open to anyone, regardless of user rights, accept for me, since I would be the primary judge. I am still thinking of whether or not I want to offer assistant judging positions to anyone else. Either way, this is still very much in the planning phase, and much of it is going to rely on admin support and approval, especially for prize portion. I am mostly looking for feedback and suggestions at this point, as maybe you have a better idea of potential prizes, if you're not keen on the ideas that I came up with. If the idea gets blessed off on, I will write a Staff Blog with the contest rules and guidelines so that people who want to get an early jump on this can. Let me know your thoughts on this. As I said before, it would kick off in June, so that gives us the rest of this month to close out current contests, plus, if you do approve, you can factor that against any other potential contest proposals that may pop up. Thanks for you time and consideration, Banningk1979 (talk) 19:21, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Shoo Fly Don't Bother Me Read your mind, am I right? There's a misspelling on this protected pasta. The Showers (paragraph start) They approached the building as a group, looking in the semi-open sliding door to find a big, empty room. Hanging, florescent lights ←should be "fluorescent lights." '' :Also, I noticed the same misspelling on three of the fifty foot ants stories. It's actually sort of interesting... ''Florescent means flowering or vigor. Then there is fluorescent lights. If you don't want to unlock the stories then I'll send messages to help you locate the misspellings. It would be much easier to unlock (then possibly re-lock) the pasta after the mistakes are corrected, considering there's multiple misspellings and the length of the pasta. (As I have a word-finder program on my computer, it's rather simple.) 22:18, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, I didn't know that existed. Well, have a good one. Would you leave a header on my talk page next time? 22:26, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Third, Fourth, and Fifth. It's repeated like four times on the third one, I didn't look at the others yet, they may be correct if it's not talking about fluorescent lights. Florescent is just a uncommon word. 22:32, May 21, 2015 (UTC) SoPretentiousTalk· 22:09, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello! My name is Alice but i am not roleplaying when i say this i am being very serious about this people call me Sharpie bt it is nice to meet you and i hope we can become friends soon Sharpiethekiller211 (talk) 00:29, May 22, 2015 (UTC)Alice i will change my profile for you then Sharpiethekiller211 (talk) 00:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC)Alice okay i am sorry but i do like roleplaying though.....so i will not do it again Then i will stop just so i do not get banned. Sharpiethekiller211 (talk) 00:43, May 22, 2015 (UTC)Alice So I wrote a draft of my creepypasta on the writiter's workshop. I wound love to hear your opinion and whether or not it would get deleted at current state http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:463203 I thought you were going to PUNish me but instead you Empythised with me HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:19, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :After seeing that header, I'm not sure I want to use this wiki anymore... | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:23, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::The first casualty of our pun-based war... Oh the humanity! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:30, May 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm just a PUNdit for BOLDly taking LOCOutions as far as possible Just chicken in with you to make sure our conversation last night didn't run a fowl when poultry subjects got brought up. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:06, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Why did u delete my message I was wondering if you could return my pasta because I noticed shortly after that someone else has removed another puppet. I thought it would be easier to ask instead of retyping all of it--II FAMINE II (talk) 18:23, May 22, 2015 (UTC) sorry im new and i wasnt sure how this whole thing worked my bad fam Poetry Since I have a writer's block at the moment (I always had one) I decided I would like to turn my attention to poetry. Now, obviously, the writing I will have to do on my own, but what I'm asking is that how the formatting works. Basically, I would want a poem to look more like "Hypno's Lullaby" than "The Blue-Faced Baby," mainly because of the spacing stuff. But then, in Source Mode, if you write a phrase then press Enter without space between the previous statement, it all merges to one line, which is something I don't want. Can you offer a hand here? Thanks, R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 22:29, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for being dumb, but what do you mean "putting around?" Like on the top and bottom? R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 22:35, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 22:38, May 22, 2015 (UTC)